


*Insert Cliché Persona Fic Title Here*

by gayandanxious



Series: *Insert Cliché Persona Fic Title Here* [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandanxious/pseuds/gayandanxious
Summary: Basically an original Persona inspired fic I'm writing for my friends and I as practice. If you like Persona and mediocre writing then this is the fic for you.





	1. Introduction

I'm going to use this part to explain what's going on. Basically I'm a huge persona fan and an aspiring author. I have a few original series I'm working on, but I'm taking a small break to write this and get some extra practice. I'm not in any sense a professional writer so this fic will have it's flaws. It's really just something I'm writing to prove to myself that I can do this and for my friends to read and enjoy.  
I've got a few chapter written in bulk so I'm gonna start posting them soon. If I find a chapter to be short or kinda boring cause filler sucks but is needed, I'll post two chapters but for the most part it'll be one a day.

*Disclaimer I do not own Persona in any way shape or form. However all of my characters are gonna be parodies of my real life friends. I'm obviously giving them different names. They are also fairly similar to their real names and if you can guess what all our real names are in one try you get nothing but the satisfaction of knowing you were right.

Now that that's over I'm gonna explain some Persona game mechanics to my friends who are lame and poor and can't afford to get a ps4 and buy Persona 5 or just don't have the time to watch an entire walkthrough/let's play of the game. This fic is gonna be similar to Persona 4 with some mechanics taken from Persona 5. It'll also have a few references only fans of the series are gonna get.

The story itself features Personas that are unique for all my main characters as well as some from the series. I do my best to explain what they look like but use some imagination or in the case of an already existing one Google it. I also hate/am bad at symbolism so don't look too much into things. Also this story has no real major themes or message. It's just the Persona 4 idea of "Face Shadow that is an embodiment of your repressed angst." but with my friends~ We are just here for fun.  
Also I say also a lot. My grammar skills are also not the greatest and fuck the quotes rules we die like men. If you notice an issue with my quotes and dialogue know that I don't really give a fuck.

Now then. Let's begin the crash Persona Course. This is just to get the ideas of what'll happen fight wise before hand. The story will be explained in the story. 

The game works on a system of elements. Each persona has one they are strong to and weak to. Mostly. Most of the time you can tell an enemies weakness from the way it looks but sometimes you just don't know what to hit that one ugly motherfucker with so you try everything. For the basics it goes like this:

Eiha or Curse (basically darkness) is strong against Kouha or blessed (light) and vice versa.

Agi or Fire is good against Bufu or Ice and vice versa.

Zio or Lightning is good against Garu or Wind and vice versa.

Frei or Nuclear is good agasint Psi or Psychic and vice versa.

There is also Megido or Almighty which nothing can resist. It's usually white balls/explosions that murder everything. 

There are also blessed and curse insta kill spells those are Hama and Mudo respectively. 

There are also physical attacks as well as support magics and ailments. The ones I mention in story will be explained here as well as in the story when they come. I may add some or remove some. These are also just the basic words used for these spells. Prefixes and suffixes are added for the stronger versions of them. I will handle explaining them as they come up.

Physical attacks are just that. They deal physical damage think like stabbing someone with a sword a punching a bitch in the face.

And this is a support and ailment spell run down:

Dia: Healing Spell  
Baisudi: Cure Shock/Freeze/Burn for one ally.  
Patra: Cure Dizzy/Forget/Sleep/Forget for one ally.  
Energy Drop : Cure Confuse/Fear/Despair/Rage/Brainwash.  
Amarita Drop: Cure all Ailments of one ally.  
Recarm: Revive ally w/ 50% Health  
Tetrakarn: shield that reflects physical damage once  
Makarakarn: shield that reflects magic damage once  
There are also attacks that'll be "element" name then wall. These help with weaknesses. i.e. fire wall will make you not weak to fire for a bit. 

Ailments: Dizzy, Sleep, Hunger, Forget, Fear, Rage, Despair, Brainwash, Confuse.  
Ailment Spells  
Marin Karin: brainwash 1 foe  
Dormina: sleep one foe  
Lullaby: sleep all foes  
Dazzler: dizzy one foe

There are also buffs which will appear rather late in the story. The buffs are:  
Tarukaja: Attack Up.  
Rakukaja: Defense Up.  
Sukukaja: Speed/Accuracy Up.

There are also "charge" mechanics.  
Charge: Next physical attack deals more than double damage.  
Concentrate: Next magical attack deals more than double damage.

Like I said some of these will appear. I just want my non persona playing loser friends to get a general idea.

I think that's all I had to say. Bye for now, and enjoy.


	2. Gotta Start Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main character Bri just moved back home and she's in for a wild ride.

It’s a bright and sunny day as Bri wakes up. She grabs some clothes and heads to the shower. She’s moved back to Nova and is about to start her first day at Nova High. She finishes her shower and puts on her uniform. It’s a fairly simple one. A black shirt and a black skirt. She matches them with black stockings and black converse. She runs a hand through her wavy black hair, and with a sparkle in her green eyes she decides she’s perfect. Bri finishes getting ready and heads out, she’s much too anxious to eat. The only thing keeping her sane is the thought of seeing all her old friends again.

She begins heading to school. She notices that Nova hasn’t changed much since she moved. Nova itself isn’t a very exciting town. The population is rather small, and the city is rather bleak. There’s a convenience store, hospital, schools, a park, a small lake, and a new mall, but other than that there isn’t much.

After what seems like an eternity of walking she finally makes it to school. She notices plenty of students, but recognizes none. She heads to the office eager to get her schedule and learn what tortures are in store for her. When she makes it to the office the secretary hands her her schedule and informs her that the Student Council President would show her around the school. Just like that the president arrives and introduces herself as Desiree.

“I take it you’re the new student, Bri?” she asks.

“Yes!” answers Bri. 

“Good. We can start your tour now,” says Desiree as she begins walking down the hall.

Bri thinks she seems pretty nice. She also thinks Desiree herself is pretty. She’s got dark skin, curly brown hair, and hazel eyes. The way she carries herself reminds Bri of a queen.

` “First up is the library,” Desiree says. “I spend most of my time here.” She then leads Bri down a hall. “This is where the Student Council Room is. The other clubs have rooms here but they don’t use them. Continuing on, this is the courtyard. Most of the students hang out here.” She takes Bri into a building. “This is the senior building. Most of your classes are in here. Now are you finished wasting my time?.” Bri doesn’t answer. Desiree leaves. “So much for a tour,” Bri says to herself.

She walks into her first class, English. “Fun Fun,” she thinks. She looks around the room and sees a few other students. She stares at one for a little too long before she realizes she knows him. “Tommy?” she calls out. Said male turns to her before his face lights up. 

“Bri? Bri! Oh my god! I haven’t seen you in like 7 years! When did you get back?” Tommy asks. 

“Woah! Like a little over a week ago. I wanted to see you but i wasn’t sure.” Bri responds.   
“It’s all cool! I have so much to tell you. So DeeDee has drama first period with Katia but they got into a big fight and don’t talk much anymore and-” Thomas rambles on. The girl he’s sitting next too looks around awkwardly.

“Anyways. This is my best friend, Marley! Marley this is my old friend Bri!” He finally acknowledges the poor girl. Bri and Marley exchange greetings. Just then the bell rings. Bri stands awkwardly watching students pour into class and fill up the desks. She notices Desiree walking in and talking the teacher's ear off. Everyone settles down and the teacher notices Bri. 

“Hello! You must be my new student! Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class, dear.”

“Uh okay. Uh, hi. I’m Bri and i just moved back here.” Everyone stares expecting more. There’s an awkward pause and Bri’s face turns red. 

“You can go ahead and take the seat behind Thomas!,” the teacher says. 

Bri sits. Thomas giggles at her. Marley gives her a sympathetic smile. Desiree stands up and begins announcing various things. There’s a certain venom in her voice when she talks about anything but Student Council. Bri decides to tune her out, Her eyes wander to Thomas. He’s gotten tall and his shoulders are broad. His curly brown hair is just as wild as ever and his brown eyes are just as squinty. She notices he’s the only guy wearing shorts and smiles to herself finding comfort in the fact that he’s never changed. Her gaze settles on Marley. Her hair is long, straight, and black and her eyes are brown. She’s a little chubby, but it’s cute. She’s got glasses too. She wears a pullover over her shirt and leggings under her skirt.

The rest of Bri’s day is rather uneventful. She’s got a few classes with Thomas and a few with Marley. Thankfully she only has one with Desiree. She’s in her final period counting the seconds until she gets to leave. She hears the bell ring and Thomas speak.

“Bri! Marley and I are heading to the mall right now if you wanna join.”

“Sounds great! I just need to head to my locker first.” Bri responds.

“We’ll wait for you at the gates then?” Thomas asks. 

“Yeah.” Bri says. 

Bri makes her way to her locker. She guesses it would waste too much of Desiree’s time for her to show her where it was. 

Bri was quite excited to be spending time with her friends again. 

The trio make small talk as the walk to the mall, gossiping about old friends and recapping Bri on all the things that happened after she left. The three finally make it to the arcade in the mall. 

“Ah I love this place!” Thomas says delighted. “I’ve got high scores on a bunch of these games!” 

“Really!? That’s so cool!” Bri shouts. 

The group gets looks from the other people around and Bri and Marley turn red. 

“I don’t have much of a competition here. Most of the people here are nerds and like stuff like reading. How boring is that!? And I force Marley to play with me sometimes but she sucks and she gets so upset when she loses!” 

Marley says nothing but storms off. 

Thomas rolls his eyes and says, “So sensitive.” 

“Don’t you think you should go after her and maybe apologize?” Bri asks concerned.

“Oh no. She’ll get over it.” Thomas replied nonchalantly. 

“Does this happen often?” Bri questions. 

“Often enough. She always comes back though.” Thomas responds. “Enough talk. It’s time to get your ass kicked!” 

The two spend the rest of the afternoon playing. They don’t realize how much time has passed until they're being kicked out. They walk for a bit making small talk.

“Man. They just updated that Sailor V game. They added some new bosses and damn are they hard! Anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow. We should definitely go back sometime. Bye Bri.” Thomas says with a yawn.

“Bye!” Bri calls after him. 

She starts walking home and thinking. She had fun goofing around with Thomas but she feels bad for poor Marley. She’s so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't even notice the world around her change. 

“Huh? What happened? Where am I?” She asks no one.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri finds herself in a sticky situation and by the power of plot armor she survives.

“Huh? What happened? Where am I?” Bri questions. She gets no response. She looks around the street has turned into a black expanse of nothing. She continues to call out but gets no response. Then she hears distorted giggles followed by the sound of howling wind.

She looks around again and notices many black orbs have formed around her. She starts to walk towards one but as she takes a step forward it opens. Then all the orbs open. Bri notices that they’re eyes. All at once the orbs begin flying towards her. Bri starts running. She keeps running and running but there is no end in sight. The eyes keep chasing after here. Bri keeps running. They start gaining on her. Then she notices a light ahead. She starts running towards it. She gets closer and closer. She’s almost there, and then she trips. 

Everything becomes slow motion as the eyes swarm around her. Then she feels something grab her foot and pull her. She goes flying back to the room she came from. Bri looks around again. The thing that had grabbed her was a pile of black gunk. The monster begins pulling Bri towards it. She kicks at it hoping to loosen the monster’s grip but it’s useless.

The Shadow tosses Bri around. She hits the ceiling, a wall, another wall, then she’s slammed into the ground. She groans in pain. The Shadow continues attacking. It attacks with a burst of fire. Then a gust of wind. A bolt of lightning. A blast of ice. Bri takes them all. She stands. The Shadow charges towards her, but is stopped by a shining gold light. A key appears in front of Bri.

She hears a males voice in her head. “Persona.”

Bri takes the key. She whispers. “Per-so-na.”

The key immediately shatters and a figure appears. She has long, flowing black and red hair. She has dark red skin. She wears a black toga with a red sash. A black apple with red magic swirling around it sits in her hand. A wicked smile on her face.

The Shadow starts making absurd sounds. The red lady turns to glare at the monster. The magic around her apple beings to swell. She sends forth a blast of curse magic that pierces the monster. It shrieks in pain as it disintegrates. The red lady grins in delight. 

Bri and the red lady stare at one another. The lady whispers “Eris” before disappearing. The golden key reappears. Bri looks around again. The darkness starts to fade and the normal world begins to retake shape. Then everything fades to black. 

When Bri wakes up she’s in her bed at home.

Bri sits up. “Was that all a dream? Did none of that really happen?” Bri thinks to herself. 

She looks around and notices the gold key. Bri grabs the key and takes a good look at it. The bow is shaped like an apple and the tip is shaped like a heart. Bri spends all night replaying the events in her head. She didn’t know what any of it meant, but she knew she was in for one hell of an adventure.


	4. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri meets another Persona user and she takes Bri to a special place.

The next few days of school are completely uneventful. Bri tries to use her powers but to no avail. She tries to go back to that strange world but fails. She tries to talk to the man or to Eris but gets no answer. 

She has however noticed a strange girl with flowing white hair and green eyes though. The girl stares at her endlessly and when Bri looks back at her she walks away. She asked Thomas about her. Apparently her name is Lydia. He said that she’s a loner who just showed up one day. He also said she doesn't bother talking to anyone. At all. 

Bri can’t help but wonder if the girl somehow knew of the other world. 

Bri is getting ready to leave school when she notices Lydia. When their eyes meet Lydia takes off, but this time Bri follows 

She follows the girl through the streets and down an ally until Lydia stops. She turns to look at Bri. 

“I’ve never met another Persona user before” Lydia says. 

“A what?” Bri asks. 

“A Persona. The key? The thing you summoned to defeat that Shadow?” Lydia asks back. 

“Ohhhhhh. So that’s what it’s called!” Bri says delighted. 

Lydia face palms and sighs, “Great. I finally find another Persona user and she's an amateur.” 

Bri scoffs, offended. 

Lydia continues, “I suppose I can test her. Maybe she’s a natural? I need her, and beggars can't be choosers.”

“What do you need me for?” Bri asks. 

Lydia smirks. “Show me what you can do with that Persona of yours and I’ll tell you.” 

“Sure but uh i haven’t been able to summon my Persona since that day. I haven't been able to go into that other world either.” Bri explains. 

“Of course you can't, fool. The portal closed once you defeated the Shadow and you can only summon your Persona in the Shadow Realm.” Lydia stated as if it was common knowledge. She continues, “I suppose testing you won’t be enough. Follow me kid, I’ll show you the basics.” 

Bri follows Lydia. She’s not sure she when but somehow they make it into the “Shadow Realm.” Bri tenses up. 

“Relax. Shadows can’t come here. This is the entrance to the Shadow Realm, think of it like a safe haven. None of the scary stuff comes out unless you go to Labyrinth or enter a palace” Lydia explains.

“Labyrinth? Palace?” Bri asks. 

Lydia sighs again. “This is the Shadow Realm. The feelings people hide deep down inside come here and become Shadows. Most of them just get sent to Labyrinth. Which unsurprisingly is a huge labyrinth. Sometimes a Shadow can get particularly strong and break away. It goes on to create its own labyrinth, a palace. This palace tends to have major connections to the person the Shadow corresponds to and eventually the Shadow will pull its counterpart into the palace in an attempt to kill them. It’s up to you and me to stop that from happening.” Lydia explains. 

“How do you know all of this?” Bri asks. 

“I’m not quite sure.” Lydia responds then pauses. “Anyways. I’m taking you to Labyrinth so you can get a feel for your Persona.” She notices Bri’s confused expression. “Where we are now, the entrance, is kind of like a station. From here we can get to Labyrinth or a Palace.” 

“Oh okay.” Bri responds. 

The two make their way to Labyrinth. Which as explained is a huge Labyrinth. 

“Alright we’ll start with the basics. You summon your Persona to fight Shadows, all those icky monsters. You can’t just summon your Persona and attack however you want you have to use strategy or it’s very likely you will die. Mostly, each Shadow has an elemental weakness. You use an attack of that element and the Shadow will be stunned for a little bit, but remember, your Persona also has an elemental weakness and if you get hit by an attack of that element you'll be in a world of pain. For you it's blessed or light attacks. For me it's lighting attacks.” Lydia explains. “Now. Let’s summon our Persona.” 

“Eris!” Bri yells as the red Persona appears wicked grin on her face. 

“Juno!” Lydia yells. A mint green woman appears. She’s got on a skin tight bodysuit on. She has on boots with peacock feathers on them. She has a staff in her right hand. Atop her green hair lies a tiara. Juno's key's bow is shaped like a pair of wings and the tip is shaped like a bull. 

The two being to make their way into the Labyrinth. They are almost immediately attacked. More eye Shadows. Juno spins her staff causing a green tornado to appear and suck the Shadows in. Eris fire blasts of curse magic from her apple. The Shadows have been knocked down. 

“These little guys are weak to anything.”  
Lydia starts. Juno points her staff at the Shadows.

“Now. This is called a hold up. All the Shadow’s are stunned and we have them surrounded. At this point we can ask them for information, money, or an item. These weaklings don't have any of those so we’d just be wasting our time. Instead, we can do an All-Out Attack. Do you feel that surge of energy in you?” Bri nods. “Unleash it!” Lydia yells. In a flash the two deal massive damage to the poor Shadows. The two continue on. 

“That’s pretty much the gist of Shadow fighting. Well that and knowing your magic. There are a few types but they basically are summed up as elemental attacks, physical attacks, healing spells, ailments, and buffs.” Lydia says. 

The two continue fighting Shadow’s until Lydia decides Bri is good enough. 

“As promised I'll tell you why I need your help. I have no memories prior of me waking up in your world. All i remember is showing up there and knowing about the Shadow Realm and Juno.  
I think I was destined to find you. I think if we get to the end of Labyrinth I'll find out who i really am.

“So, will you help me?” Lydia asks. 

Bri thinks for a moment before saying yes.


	5. Minotaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Lydia explore Labyrinth and fight a mini boss.

The duo make their way through a few floors of Labyrinth until they reach a huge door. On the door is a huge lock. Rather than a keyhole there is a key shaped indentation. 

Bri’s key begins to glow. She walks towards the door and places her key in. The door begins to make noise and the locks turns. The door opens. Lydia and Bri share a look before walking in.

As they make their way through the new area they fight a few groups of eye Shadows. Nothing too hard. They continue on until they reach a large room. In the middle is a statue shaped like a minotaur. 

The room’s door closes behind them. The statue’s eyes light up and the minotaur comes to life. 

“What the fuck!?” Bri yells out. 

“Persona!” Lydia yells. 

“Oh right. Persona!” Bri also yells. 

Eris and Juno appear. They attack the shadow with wind and curse magic but it doesn’t go down.

“Now what do we do?” She asks Lydia.

“Beat the shit out of it till it dies.” Lydia responds deadpan.

The Persona’s attack again and the minotaur takes them. Eris flies into the minotaurs face and blasts it with curse magic again. Then she kicks it.

The minotaur grabs Eris and throws her into a wall. Bri goes flying as well. 

“What the hell?” Bri groans out clutching her side.

“Your Persona is a part of you. When it feels pain so do you.” Lydia tells her.

The minotaur charges at Juno. She dodges the attack.

“Juno!” Lydia calls.

The Persona swings her staff and casts “Dia” giving Bri a small heal.

“Hey! I feel much better!” Bri cheers.

“You’re welcome. Help.” Lydia says.

Bri turns to see Juno holding the minotaur back with a cyclone.

“Go Eris!” Eris flies behind the minotaur firing blast after blast of curse magic at it.

“Juno!” Lydia yells again. The Persona creates a tornado sending the Minotaur flying upwards.

“Eris! Now!” Eris unleashes a flurry of kicks and the minotaur flies into the ground. It disintegrates. 

“Yay we did it!” Bri cheers before falling to her knees.

“Yeah.” Lydia says breathing hard.

They look to their Persona’s. Their forms are about to fall apart.

“Since we’re all exhausted, let’s call it a day.” Lydia says. 

The duo head back to the real world.

“Again tomorrow?” Bri asks.

“Again tomorrow.” Lydia responds.


	6. Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Lydia discover the existence of a palace and Bri meets a strange man and forges her first bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna write Igor cause i'm not really a fan of him and i don't wanna make him out of character so i made up my own Velvet Room attendant who will fulfill his role.

The next few days pass by in a blur. Bri spends her days at school and her afternoons training with Lydia. They don’t talk to each other in school. The two managed to clear a few floors of Labyrinth but haven’t made any real progress.

At school on Monday, Bri arrives at class to see Marley but Thomas is nowhere in sight.

“Huh? Where’s Tommy?” Bri asks. Marley just shrugs her shoulders.

The day after that Thomas isn’t there either. 

“He’s not here again? Do you no why?” Bri asks.

“I’m not sure,” Marley responds, “It is strange. Usually he lets me know why he’s not here.”  
“That is strange.” Bri says.

Thomas doesn't show up to school at all that week. Bri hears from Marley that his parents haven’t seen him in days either.

On Saturday, Lydia approaches Bri. “We need to talk.” she says.

The two head to the entrance of the Shadow Realm. 

“What’s up?” Bri asks.

“I noticed something strange was happening here so i started investigating, and i found out a palace has formed.” Lydia explains.

“A palace!?” Bri says, shocked. 

“Yes. See that castle in the distance?” Lydia asks pointing. “It had been forming for a few days now but it has only recently made a physical form.’’

“Who do you think it belongs to?” Bri questions. 

“Your friend Thomas has been missing for about 5 days now, yes? You don't think the palace forming and his disappearance are a coincidence do you?” Lydia responds.

“You think his Shadow took him?” Bri asks.

“I’m fairly certain. It would explain everything. Anyways. If you want your friend alive we need to infiltrate the palace and find him as soon as possible. We do need to make preparations first. Here’s a list of stuff you should bring.” Lydia says handing Bri a piece of paper. 

Bri returns to the real world. She tells her parents she’s spending the night at a friends. She heads to the store. She buys bandages, food, water, and a few miscellaneous items. Some items have special effects when used in the Shadow Realm. 

She begins making her way back to the Shadow Realm when a shiny, little butterfly catches her eye. She follows it. The butterfly leads her to a strange room. The room itself is fairly bleak. It’s all blue and velvet. She notices a strange man with short, white hair and gold eyes smiling at her. Bri sits across from him. 

“I’ve been expecting you,” says the man.

Bri recognizes the voice. It’s the same one she heard when she awakened her Persona.

“My name is Leo, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Bri, but you probably already know that,” Bri mumbles.

I have a present for you.” the man says handing Bri a blue box. Bri takes it. There are three gold keys inside. Leo continues, “I’m not sure why, but you have the power to wield multiple Persona. Those keys will let you capture Shadows. Simply touch a shadow with a key and it shall become a new Persona. Once you capture a Shadow you cannot release it so you’ll have to be careful with what you take. However, there is a chance a Shadow will turn into a key after you destroy it. If you want to save your friend, you will need the extra strength. The Shadows you fought in Labyrinth don’t hold a candle to this Shadow’s power.”

Bri can sense a bond with Leo building. 

“I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of freedom that brings thee closer to the truth.

With the power of the Fool Persona, thou hast obtained the wings of discipline that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

Leo snaps and Bri is back into the real world. Once again she heads to the Shadow Realm. 

“About time! What took you so long? Nevermind. Do you have everything we need?” Lydia says impatiently. Bri shows her the supplies. 

“Good. Are you ready?” Lydia aks.

“Yes! Let’s go save Tommy!” Bri cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also my copy of Persona 4 is gonna be arriving tomorrow so no new chapter until Friday. See ya then.


	7. Helpless Princess and Two Handsome Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Lydia arrive at the palace and begin searching for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Yukiko. I relate to her a lot. :p

Bri and Lydia arrive at the palace. They don't notice any Shadows nearby. The palace is a huge castle. The windows are too high up to climb into. Despite Lydia’s warnings they have no choice but to go into the main entrance. 

The duo walk for a while before they are ambushed by a Shadow. It’s a tiny fairy.

“Persona!!” Bri and Lydia shout in unison. 

Eris and Juno appear. Eris fires a blast of curse magic and Juno fires a gust of wind. The fairy dodges and fires a bolt aof ightning at Lydia. The attack knocks her down. The fairy sends another bolt at Lydia, but Bri jumps in front of it. Lydia stares in shock.

“Now, Eris!” calls Bri. The Persona fires a blast of curse magic at the Shadow, knocking it down. Bri uses one of her keys on the fairy. It becomes the Persona “Pixie.”

“Thank you…” Lydia says softly. 

“You're welcome! Bri says with a smile and wink.

Bri can sense a bond with Lydia building. 

She can hear Leo’s voice in her head.

“I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of freedom that brings thee closer to the truth.

With the power of the Magician Persona, thou hast obtained the wings of discipline that shall lead to freedom and new power.” 

The two move on. Fighting and defeating various weak Shadows. The two make it to the ballroom when they are ambushed by more Shadows. They resemble little pumpkin wizards and they each hold a lantern. The Shadows charge at the duo. Before they reach them they are sucked into a tornado Juno created. 

“Now we’re even.” Lydia says, blushing slightly. 

“Awe she’s embarrassed!” Bri thinks. Bri uses a second key the capture the pumpkin. It becomes the Persona “Jack-O’-Lantern.”

The two make their way up a flight of stairs. At the top, they see Thomas. He has his back turned to them. 

“Thomas is that you?” Bri calls out walking towards him.

Thomas turns around, his eyes are golden.

“That isn’t Thomas, it’s his Shadow!” Lydia shouts.

“Oh? What’s this? Two charming princes have wandered into my castle? To what do I owe this honor?” Shadow Thomas asks in a distorted voice.

“Cut the crap. We know you have the real Thomas, give him to us!” Lydia says. 

“He’s right here, silly prince! For I am Thomas and he is me!” Shadow Thomas responds. “And how dare you? You barge into my castle and have the nerve to tell me I'm not real?” 

“Guards!” Shadow Thomas yells. Shadows pour into the room and surrounded the girls. Most are the weak eyes, but some are little snowmen. Shadow Thomas runs away. 

“Farewell my charming princes!” the Shadow calls while blowing a kiss. 

“Damnit! He’s getting away!” Lydia shouts. 

The Shadows being to attack. The eyes are a minor annoyance while the snowmen sends ice blasts towards the girls. 

“Ice?” Bri asks no one.

“Aha! Change!” She yells. Eris disappears and Jack-O’-Lantern appears. The Persona sends blasts of fire at the Shadows destroying the eyes and stunning the snowmen. She takes a chance to capture one. It turns into the Persona “Jack Frost.” 

“Lydia!” Bri calls. The two initiate an all out attack to defeat the rest of the Shadows.

The two continue on. The finally reach the deepest room in the castle. 

“This is it. I can feel Shadow Thomas in here. I think it’s safe to assume Thomas himself is here as well.” Lydia says. “This is it. Are you ready?”

Yes. Let’s do this!” Bri says determination in her voice.


	8. The True Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Lydia find Thomas and fight his Shadow. It turns out to be more than they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that I have a tendency to rush through things. i did write this for practice and all so now i know i have a pacing problem.

Bri and Lydia enter the throne room. Shadow Thomas is sitting on his throne. The real Thomas is on the floor not far from the duo. They run to him. The doors slam shut behind them.

Thomas opens his eyes. “Huh where am I?” Thomas asks while looking around. He notices his Shadow. “Who’s that!?”

“Fufufu. I am you,” The Shadow says as he lifts his hand, “and you are me!” The Shadow creates bursts of fire that send Bri, Lydia, and their Persona’s flying back.

“I don’t see why those useless fools came after me. The only thing they’re good at is being my punching bags. I don’t need them to save me, i just need them to inflate my fragile little ego! I say whatever the hell it is I want and I don’t give a damn who gets hurt! I don't ever apologize or feel bad either! It’s their fault for being so sensitive! It’s the only fun I have in this awful place filled!” 

“How..how do you know that?” Thomas asks his Shadow wide eyes.

“Because I am you!” The Shadow says, delighted.

“You’re not me...” Thomas whispers.

“What was that?” Shadow Thomas asks.

“I said you’re not me!!” Thomas shouts.

The Shadow lets out a wicked laugh as it changes. It turns into a large, voluptuous woman. The only thing covering her goods are roses. In the center of her chest there’s a lock, and in her right hand is a whip covered in roses and thorns.

“I am the Shadow of your true inner self!” The Shadow belts out. 

Eris and Juno fly towards the Shadow. They use their curse and wind attacks. The Shadow takes them, smiling. 

“We didn’t even make a scratch on that thing!” Bri yells.

Shadow Thomas creates multiple pillars of flames. Eris gets hit. The Shadow lashes it’s whip and lands a direct hit on Juno.

“You worthless fools don’t hold a candle to me!” The Shadow yells as she creates thorny vines the grab the girls and their Persona’s.

“We have to kill that damned thing! Now!” Lydia yells.

“How? Our attacks barely even made a dent." Bri responds. 

The Shadow cracks it’s whip while saying “Come my dear worthless prince!” 

A tiny Shadow dressed as a prince appears. It casts a “Dia” spell healing Shadow Thomas.

“Are you kidding me!? We barely do any damage AND it can summon allies to heal itself!? This is bullshit!” Lydia yells angrily. 

“Change! Come Pixie!” Bri yells. 

Eris disappears and Pixie takes her place. Pixie fires a lightning bolt at the Prince knocking it down. 

“How’d you know it was weak to that!?” Lydia asks in shock. 

“Lucky guess?? Haha…” Bri answers trailing off. 

Pixie casts its own “Dia” healing the girls. Juno uses her staff and wacks the Prince into Shadow Thomas. The Shadow doesn’t even flinch. The Prince falls to the ground and runs away.

“No! My charming prince! HOW DARE YOU!?” Shadow Thomas yells. 

The Shadow cracks its whip again creating pillars of flame and explosions of fire. The two girls take massive damage. 

“We have to kill that thing before it kills us!” Lydia shouts.

“How!? It’s too strong!” Wait a sec! You said Shadows are made of the parts people hide away and deny, right?” Bri asks.

“Yes, Why?” Lydia responds. 

“What if he admits to those feelings and accepts them?” Bri asks.

“I’m not sure, but it’s our only shot!” Lydia says.

“Thomas! Listen to me! You need to accept your Shadow! If you don’t, we’ll all die!”

“How am I supposed to do that? Thomas asks.

“You’re strong! I know you can do it!” Bri yells.

“You’re wrong. I’m not strong, I’m pathetic. I’m a horrible coward who takes all my problems out on other people. I don’t deserve to be accepted!” Thomas yells, sobbing.

The Shadow’s form begins to fall apart. The girls and their Personas break free. 

“Juno, now!” Lydia asks as the Persona creates multiple gusts of wind.

“Change! Jack Frost!” Bri yells as the little snowman appears. It fires multiple ice blasts at the Shadow. 

The Shadow is screams in agony as it’s knocked around by the attacks. 

“Let’s finish this!” Bri and Lydia yell in unison. They use an All-Out-Attack. There's a flash as they beat up the Shadow. It turns back into its human form. 

Thomas approaches his Shadow. “I hate to admit it, but it’s true. You really are me. A sad, despicable part of me, but still a part of me. I’m sorry I tried to deny you.” Thomas says as he takes his Shadows hands. “Let’s get better together.”

The Shadow smiles. 

The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest…

Thomas has faced his other self…

He has obtained the facade used to overcome life’s hardships, the Persona Aphrodite!

Aphrodite turns into a key. The bow is shaped like a rose and the tip is shaped like a heart.

Thomas collapses.

“Tommy!” Bri calls.

“I’m okay. Just a little tired is all. You really came all this way just to save me?” Tommy asks.

“Yeah. Now come on. Let’s get out of here.” Bri says helping him up. 

“Sure, but what exactly is here?” Tommy asks a perplexed look on his face.

“We’ll explain that all later.” Lydia says.

The three make it to the real world and sit together under some trees. Bri and Lydia finish explaining everything to Thomas.

With a mouth full of food Thomas says, “So basically there’s this entire other world where people’s hidden and repressed feelings become terrifying monsters and some get so powerful they make their own dungeons and then they kidnap their real world counterparts. And the worthless Shadows all get sent to a place called Labyrinth? And you want me to help you save people from their Shadows and help Lydia get to the end of Labyrinth and hopefully restore her lost memories?” 

“Uh yeah. That’s about it.” Bri says.

“You’re taking this surprisingly well.” Lydia says in bewilderment.

“Eh. I play lots of video games.” Thomas says while shrugging his shoulders.

“So does this mean you’re in!?” Bri asks hopefully.

“I mean, i have nothing better to do so yeah. Tommy says. 

“Awwww yeaaaah Tommy joined the party!” Bri cheers. 

The three agree to head to Labyrinth so Thomas can try out his Persona power, but before that they all need some well earned sleep.


	9. Drama Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri and Thomas have a heart to heart and then they head to Labyrinth to kick some Shadow ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely proofread these. :^)

Bri wakes up Sunday afternoon to her phone going off. She groans as she checks it. She has a text from Thomas. It says “Hey I know we’re supposed to be meeting up with Lydia soon but can you and I hang out a little before that? I wanna talk to you about some stuff. Bri sends him a quick “sure” before she gets ready and heads out. 

When Bri makes it to the meeting spot she sees Thomas. He has bags under his eyes.

“Hey, are okay? Did you sleep at all last night?” Bri asks, concerned.

Thomas laughs and says, “I got a bit. I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. It was...rough…”

“I know.” Bri says sympathetically.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation. You did risk your life for me. Anyways. I really do do as I please. I know what I say will hurt people but I say it anyways. And then I don’t feel bad. And I don’t apologize. And when people call me out I blame them then cut them off. I promised my Shadow I’d be better but I don’t even know if I can be. I really am pathetic.” Thomas says trailing off. 

“Hmmm. How about you apologize to those people? Then you can start being nicer and asking people about them and how they're doing? And if I catch you being mean I’ll punch you in the face!” Bri says enthusiastically.

“That’s a terrible plan!” Thomas shouts.

“This is the plan!” Bri shouts back.

“I suppose I can apologize, but I’m not gonna ask people about their day. Anyways. Thanks Bri. This means a lot to me.” Thomas said sincerely. 

Bri can sense a bond with Thomas building.

Bri hears Leo’s voice again.

“I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of freedom that brings thee closer to the truth.

With the power of the Lovers Persona, thou hast obtained the wings of discipline that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

Lydia shows up and the trio head to Labyrinth.

“Wow. When you guys said Labyrinth you weren't kidding.” Thomas says looking around. 

“Hm. The Shadow’s noticed us. There coming this way. Get ready.” Lydia warns.

“Yeah. Let’s do this!” Bro shouts while she grabs a key. 

The two are about to summon their Personas when Thomas steps in front of them. 

He’s got his key in his hand a look of determination on his face.

“Persona!” Thomas shouts as Aphrodite appears. 

She has fair skin, full red lips, and flowing blonde hair with roses throughout. She still has roses covering her goods. She wears a tiara and her whip has been replaced with a staff. 

Eye Shadows begin to surround them. She swings her staff and creates bursts of fire instantly destroying the Shadows. 

“Ha! This is easy!” Thomas gloats. “Keep em coming, I can take em!”

More Shadows appear. Aphrodite hits a few with her fire magic but a few dodge. Eris and Juno attack the remaining. The Shadows fall over. The trio do an All-Out-Attack. 

Thomas does a dramatic pose and says, “Even the most beautiful rose bares thorns!”

Bri and Lydia stare at him.

“What? In video games when characters do something like that someone would say something witty. It’s fun, try it!”

Lydia calls him a drama queen and Bri screams yes.

“Ooo, ooo! Lydia you can say something really cool like “Your defeat was necessary for my victory” and do a super dramatic hair flip. I don’t know what mine should be though.” Bri says sadly.

“Well Lydia and I have really dramatic ones so yours should be funny. Hmmm, how about something like “I delight in your deaths!” ?” Thomas says giggling. 

“How is that funny?” Lydia asks in bewilderment.

“Perfect! I love it!” Bri shouts. 

“Yay!” Thomas shouts back and gives Bri a high five.

Lydia sighs and says, “Alright. Enough slacking of you two, it’s time to get back to work!”

“Yes ma’am!” Bri and Tommy say in unison while saluting. 

The trio continue on. They continue beating up Shadows and truck out their new lines and poses. They clear out what they can until they are stopped by a door. 

“It’s just like the one my key opened!” Bri says.

“Not quite. This one has two indentations instead of one. Thomas’s key goes in the left one but we don't age any keys matching the right one.” Lydia says inspecting the door.

“So what? Are we gonna bust the door down?” Thomas asks punching the air in front of him a few times. 

Lydia gives him a disappointed mom look. 

“Aw too bad.” Thomas says pouting. 

“There’s nothing more we can do here. Let’s head back for now.” Lydia tells the other two.

“Okay mom. Tommy! I’ll race ya!” Bri says taking off.

“You’re on!” Thomas calls after her. 

“How did i get stuck with these two children?” Lydia asks facepalming.


	10. Dancing All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri, Lydia, and Thomas hang out with DeeDee.

Bri, Lydia, and Thomas continue on their quest to help Lydia. They spend their time at school learning nothing of value while spending their evenings training in Labyrinth. Lydia says it's to keep them in top shape but Thomas says she gets lonely and is too scared just to ask to hang out. 

It’s a Friday afternoon and Bri and Lydia are waiting for Thomas who is nowhere to be found. When he finally shows up he’s not alone. Surprisingly it’s not Marley but instead is a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes.

“DeeDee!? What are you doing here!?” Bri asks looking at her and Thomas.

“I finally have some free time and Thomas said he was hanging out with you today so I figured I’d tag along! I’m not intruding am I?” DeeDee asks sadly.

“Oh no! I just wasn’t expecting you is all.” Bri responds quickly.

“So where are we going?” DeeDee asks.

Thomas, Bri and Lydia all look at each other then they all blurt out “the arcade.”

“Okay..? Let’s get going then!” DeeDee cheers.

The three begin their walk to the arcade. DeeDee rambles on about the drama club and how busy it’s been since they have a play coming up. The other three just listen. Bri notices is a ways behind them Thomas is pouting. She slows down and waits for him to catch up.

“What’s wrong?” Bri asks concerned.

“Huh? Oh. I tried apologizing to Marley today but she didn’t wanna hear it. I’m not really sure what else I can do. Thomas says sadly.

“It’ll work out, I’m sure!” Bri cheers.

Bri can feel her bond with Thomas deepen.

The group finally arrive at the arcade.

“In the meantime, some games will cheer you up!” Bri says.

“Ooo! Let’s play this!” DeeDee says.

It’s a rhythm game called “Dancing All Night.”

“That’s the only game here I don’t have the high score on.” Thomas says.

“Oh? Looks like it’s mine then~” DeeDee teases.

“Oh really? Then may I have this dance, DeeDee?” Thomas says back.

“A dance with you Thomas? It’d be my pleasure!” DeeDee says.

The to stand on the pads and being bickering over which song to choose.

“Was.. Were they just flirting?” Bri asks Lydia.

“Huh? Oh no. Thomas is gay. Extremely gay.” Lydia responds.

“Oh.” Is all Bri says back.

The two burst into laughter. 

Bri can feel her bond with Lydia deepen.

The two can hear music start. It’s a song called “True Story.” The two being to dance. The two exchange the higher score a few times, but DeeDee starts gaining the lead. The song finishes. DeeDee smiles at her victory while Thomas struggles to breathe. They continue dancing. They dance the main theme called “Dance!” and DeeDee wins. They dance to “Signs of Love” and DeeDee wins. They dance to "Heartbeat, Heartbreak” and DeeDee wins. They dance to "Your Affection" and DeeDee wins. The two are about to continue their “flirting” when DeeDee’s phone rings.

“Huh? Oh! I need to take this!” DeeDee says walking off. “Sorry guys I’ve got to go!” She calls.

“Well that was interesting.” Bri says.

“I guess I’ll be going to. I’ve got some stuff to think about.” Thomas says walking off.

“Hmm. I’m gonna go to. There’s something I wanna look into. Bye Bri.” Lydia says.

“Huh? Bye!” Bri calls after her.

Bri begins her journey home. She’s nearly there when she sees the shining butterfly again. She follows it until she’s back into the velvet room.

“Hello.” She hears Leo say.

“Hi!” Bri says sitting.

“I have another gift for you.” Leo says handing her another blue box.

Bri opens it to find three more gold keys. 

“You did well in saving you friend so I’ll be giving you this as well.” Leo says handing her a key.

Bri just looks at it confused.

“That key already has a Persona in it.” Leo tells her. “It contains the Persona “Apsaras.” Her healing and support spells will help you on your upcoming adventures.

“Thanks.” Bri says taking the key. 

“No need.” Leo says. “You’re free to go.” 

With a snap she’s back in the real world. 

Bri can feel her bond with Leo deepen.

She makes it home and it about to jump into bed when she gets a text from Lydia for the three of them to meet up.

The tro all arrive at the meet up location.

Lydia beings talking. “So I was doing some investigation in the Shadow Realm.”

“Yeah, and?” Thomas asks.

“Another palace is beginning to form.” Lydia responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persona music can't be bad. Change my mind.


	11. Investigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio investigate and find the palace's owner, but it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I was supposed to upload this last night but I forgot. :/

“Another palace is beginning to form.” Lydia says.

 

“What!?” Bri and Thomas yells in unison.

 

“Calm down. It’s only starting to form. There’s no need to worry yet.” Lydia says shushing them.

 

“Uh we need to be plenty worried! Someone’s gonna get taken!” Thomas says.

 

“There’s still some time before that.” Lydia says annoyed.

 

“Is there any way for us to find out who the palace belongs to?” Bri questions.

 

“Not that I’m aware of. We’ll just have to play it by ear.” Lydia answers. 

 

“Great so we just sit and wait.” Thomas sighs out.

 

“It’s all we can do for now.” Bri says to him.

 

“Well. Are there any clues we have? Anything we can use to at least try and figure out who it is?” Thomas asks.

 

“Not really. Your palace is the first one we’ve ever entered. I usually would destroy the Shadows before they made it far enough to make one.” Lydia answers.

 

“As long as the person who gets taken accepts there Shadow we’ll be fine! Then they’ll get a Persona and be our friend!” Bri cheers.

 

Thomas and Lydia glare at her.

 

“Or they can deny it and we all die.” Thomas says deadpan.

 

Bri stops cheering.

 

“For now let’s call it a night. Remember to keep your eyes open for anything suspicious.” Lydia says.

 

Bri and Thomas nod at her.

 

The trio keep their eyes peeled but don’t notice anything unusual. Everyone and everything is the same. 

 

Bri and Thomas are sitting in English class. Thomas is balancing a pencil on his nose and Bri is doodling on her paper. The teacher begins calling role. 

 

“Marley?” she asks looking for her. “Hmm guess she’s absent again.” 

 

She continues calling role. Bri and Marley look at each other with fear in their eyes.

 

“You don’t think..” Bri trails off.

 

Thomas doesn’t answer her.

 

Afterschool the two met up at their spot with Lydia.

 

“I’m not sure we have anything to worry about yet. The palace sill isn’t formed all the way.” Lydia says.

 

“But it’s the same thing that happened to me!!” Thomas argues.

 

“Fine.” Lydia says. “Have you tried texting her?”

 

“Yes and there’s no response.” Thomas responds.

 

“Have you talked to her parents?” Lydia asks.

 

“No.” Thomas says.

 

“Then we’ll go talk to them and see if they’ve seen her.” Lydia says.

 

The trio make their way to Marley’s house. Bri knocks on the door. A woman answers it.

 

“What do you want?” She asks the trio angrily.

 

“Uh we’re friends with Marley and we wanna know if she’s okay.” Bri answers.

 

Marley’s mother just glares at them. She invites them in. She goes down a hall towards Marley’s room. The trio stand there awkwardly. The house is a little messy. 

 

“Hmm. Stupid girl isn’t answering. Go in. I don’t care.” Marley mother tells them.

 

The three go into her room. It’s a mess. Stuff is knocked over and Marley is nowhere to be found. Thomas notices her phone on the floor and picks in up. He checks it and sees her notifications from yesterday are still there.

 

“I told you!” Thomas yells.

 

“Yeah that’s wonderful and all but what are we gonna tell her mom?” Lydia asks.

 

The trio stare at each other. They calmly walk out of the room.

 

“She wasn’t in the mood for guests so we’re just gonna go!” Thomas blurts out and rushes outside. 

 

The two girls apologize for his rudeness.

 

“We need to prepare before we head in there.” Lydia tells them.

 

“Don’t worry Marley, I’ll save you.” Thomas says to no one.


End file.
